


Went To His Head

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke's mind is an open book.  Kink Bingo, for the square "silence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went To His Head

To be honest, Caster forgets about why he's doing this about two seconds after he starts.

The topic came up of other Masters, which led to the topic of what other Masters might do to him, which led to Ryuunosuke leaning against the back of his chair and asking, "So how do I get not as bad about keeping my mind from being read anyway? I don't think I'll ever get good at it."

"The obvious way would be to learn from experience, but that has obvious dangers." Caster considered for a moment.

"So, it's not a problem. You can just help me practice."

He tilted his head. "Is that what you want, my boy? To have your mind invaded just for practice?"

"Sure! It'll help me get better, and I don't really care what you find out." Ryuunosuke, as always, sounded as though he trusted Caster completely despite having seen him at his most despicable. It was hard for him to say no to that.

That's how they happened to be here, in this corner of their workshop free of bodies and anything that might happen to possess a working brain to distract him. Caster murmured a spell, not a particularly strong one - Ryuunosuke had such weak defenses, after all - and reached out with the tendrils of power to the one sitting silently a foot in front of him.

As always with a non-magus, or perhaps even more so than most, most of his mind is available for him to peruse without many complexities. Caster chooses basic thoughts to look at first, in case Ryuunosuke should change his mind about the whole affair. His Master is hungry; he forgot to have breakfast this morning and is regretting it. He's considering asking if they can order pizza, partly because it would be funny and mostly because he just likes pizza.

Ryuunosuke doesn't speak these things; he waits patiently with his eyes shut, silently, a light smile on his lips. Even reading his mind doesn't cause the illusion of sound: Caster simply knows. All that reaches his ears is their slow breathing.

Caster reaches underneath the surface. There isn't any resistance.

Ryuunosuke's first victim was his sister. He didn't hate her, but he didn't love her. She was there, and he wanted to know what she would look like when she died because he knew what she looked like when she lived. It was a simple kill, but he stared at her body for a long time with a growing smile on his face. At that time, he had felt something like 'wonder' at what he had discovered.

A few more thoughts: he enjoys decapitation as a method of killing, but it's not practical very often. Poison is too impersonal for him to try it often. He thinks naming his knife would be silly, even if he has a favorite one.

He used to date. He used to date a lot of people, mostly women. He never felt anything for them beyond casual amusement. A good number of them are dead now. He doesn't have anything against them particularly - actually, he's never killed anyone out of anger, even though people annoy him in general - they were just easy to kill, and they got repetitive. How could he feel something for a girl who acted just the same as the ones before her? The only person he feels strongly enough about to call that-

For the first time, a flimsy wall appears in his Master's mind. But Caster's curiosity is piqued, and it shatters with the slightest touch.

The only person he feels strongly enough about to call that feeling 'love' would be Caster.

Still Ryuunosuke is silent, although his expression is more troubled for a moment before he relaxes. It is the quietest confession possible, and also the most undoubtedly honest.

Gently, Caster disengages himself from Ryuunosuke's mind, careful not to disturb anything with a sudden withdrawal. A few thoughts flicker past (this is soothing and he wouldn't mind if it happened again, even without concern for what other Masters might do to him) before the spell ends completely.

The silence doesn't seem heavy; rather, noise seems to be unnecessary for the two of them. Caster considers, tries to understand fully. He leans down and lightly brushes Ryuunosuke's forehead with a gentle kiss.

Ryuunosuke's eyes flicker open. "It's over?"

He smiles, a pure smile without cruelty or teasing. "Unless you ask again."


End file.
